


The Five Who Were Forgotten

by tjmystic



Series: Birthday Fics [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Fairytales that Once forgot to mention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Who Were Forgotten

The Five Who Were Forgotten  
Birthday Fic #11

Rating: PG

maridee prompted: 5 storybook characters who were in Storybrooke but were never mentioned

Author’s Note: Welp, I’m doin’ a little something different today. I know I said that I’d only be doing Rumbelle prompts for my birthday, but this one was just to good to pass up. Well, that, and it’s damn near impossible for me to write anything fluffy with Rumbelle in it. So, I decided to do something that… wasn’t particularly fluffy… that didn’t have Rumbelle in it…

I think I’m doing life wrong… *shrugs*. Ah well. Hope you enjoy!

 

1\. The Wizard 

The tutor had warned him when he finished training that he would never again find his equal. He was a wizard with sword, more advanced by far than a mere master of the craft. 

And now, what with the six-fingered man in a grave and the man in black run away with his bride, he had no one left to fight. He had his crew, of course - the man had made good on his promise to introduce Inigo as the new Dread Pirate Roberts - but he was a fencer, not a seaman. At least he still had Fezzik, though - without his friend, he truly wouldn’t have any purpose in life.

“Inigo!” the giant in question shouted, his voice booming from the bow of their ship. ”I mean, Dwead Piwate Woberts!”

Inigo chuckled, shaking his head so that his curls whipped in the wind. ”Yes, Fezzik?” 

“Zere’s a ship coming up on ze port!” 

At once, the ship burst into life, men running to and fro to lay the anchor and lift the sails. Inigo rebuckled his dirt-brown boots (he refused the traditional costume of pure black), and marched down the stairs to stand by his large friend.

“Those of eyes of yours, what do they see?” Inigo asked slowly.

“See, see,” Fezzik muttered. ”I think that we had better flee.”

“Ah, I’m sure we’ll all be fine.”

Fezzik pointed his spyglass at the sails, now swinging up right beside them. ”But they outnumber us by nine.”

Inigo was about respond with another rhyme, but the sound of heavy footfalls and ropes slashing onto the deck interrupted him.

“Bring me to the Captain!” a rough voice snarled.

It looked like the parting sea when Inigo turned around, his men instantly standing aside so he could march up to this stranger in black.

“The Dread Pirate Roberts,” he said with a small incline of his head. 

The man grinned viciously. ”Oh, I’ve heard of you. You hardly look the terror of the seas, sir.”

Inigo shrugged. ”Ah, I do what I can.”

The man laughed. ”Well, either way, these are my waves. And I suggest you leave before you meet the wrong end of my sword, Roberts.”

Inigo glanced ironically at each side of the deck. ”I don’t see your-a name anywhere. Not that you told me what it was.”

The man made a flourish, one hand behind his back, the other majestically outspread. ”Captain Hook, at your service,” he answered, bending regally at his waist. 

Inigo tried not to underestimate his opponents until they made a fool of themselves to everyone in attendance, but this was just too much. In bending over, Hook had revealed a potential weakness. 

“Why do you only-a wear one glove?” Inigo asked suspiciously. Even years after he’d avenged his father on the six-fingered man, he hadn’t broken the habit of staring at everyone’s right hand. 

“Nasty incident with a crocodile,” the man growled. ”Now, enough of this pointless blathering. Clear out of my waters!”

This man was cocky, young, and far too brash for Inigo’s tastes. And, beyond that, he was dressed all in black. Not as bad as a mask - those were only for men who had something to hide - but it was far from a trustworthy ensemble. Especially considering the glove.

Inigo nodded calmly. Then, before this new man in black could even blink, he slashed forward with his sword and snapped the leather off his wrist. The man shouted and reached for the glove, but it was too late - the empty space where his palm should be was bared for all to see. 

“More than-a just a little incident, eh?” Inigo smirked, flinging the mitt into the water. 

The captain sneered, his eyes narrowed at Inigo in rage. ”Very bad form, mate. It’s going to get you into trouble one day.”

Those words… those words would never cease to haunt him. Memories of his shoulders, bleeding, the dark hole in his stomach. The moment he thought he’d die and leave his father’s memory in shambles. 

Inigo whipped his epee up, brandishing the sharp point at Hook’s throat. ”I am-a trouble, sir. And I think you’re the one-a who’s outskilled.”

The pirate smirked patronizingly, drawing his own sword from his belt. ”Let’s see about that, shall we?”

For the first time in years, Inigo felt his face curving into a real smile. The time of six-fingered men was over. Now it was time to battle one with no fingers at all…

 

2\. The Gypsy 

“And you have all you need?”

“Yes.”

“Including paper?” 

“Paper?”

Belle nodded fervently. ”So you can write. I… I’ll send messengers every week if I have to.”

The Gypsy girl brushed Belle’s hair from her eyes, pulled her close for a hug. She wasn’t a tall woman, but she towered over the little Lady. 

“I’ll send word when I can, Belle,” she promised against the girl’s curls. ”I know how you love to read.”

Belle shook in her grip, and the young woman pulled her closer. ”Hey, hey, don’t cry now. Don’t cry.” She lifted the little girl’s face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. ”I left some of my old earrings in our barn. They’re yours. And when you wear them, you’ll always hold a piece of my heart.” 

Belle sobbed, but made a good show of smiling through her tears. ”I will, Esmeralda, I promise.” 

Esmeralda leaned forward to hug her young friend again, but a tiny cotton puppet jumped inbetween their faces. 

“Are we ready to go, my beauty?” it asked in a high-pitched voice. 

Esmeralda whacked it upside the head, sending it into a fit of pretend anguish. Belle snickered. 

“That’s no way to treat our little friend, my lovely,” the clownish man behind them chided. ”He won’t speak to you for a week now.”

“All the better for me,” Esmeralda laughed. 

He glared at her before kneeling down to Belle’s height, picking the young girl up and spinning her thrice into the air. She squealed in delight, and Esmeralda smiled. 

“Much better!” he decreed, nuzzling his nose against hers. ”I can’t stand to have you cry, ma Belle.” 

“I won’t until you leave then,” Belle promised. ”Do you know where you’re going yet, Clopin?”

The Gypsy king shrugged. ”Not a clue. But this Hatter fellow assures us that the place will welcome us with open arms. No more persecution!” He leaned in close, eyes comically wide. ”And persecution means…?”

“To be hurt or hunted because you’re different from us,” Belle recited. 

Clopin chucked her chin up, smiling brightly at her blue eyes. ”You’re such a wise young thing. You’ll do this realm proud.”

“Not just wise,” Esmeralda corrected, grabbing the girl in another hug. ”Amazing. And besides that, we outcasts have to stick together, don’t we?”

Belle nodded grimly - even at age seven, she knew all to well what it meant to be an “outcast”. 

“Well, Esmeralda and I must be on our way, your ladyship,” Clopin interrupted. ”Get out before the ogres set up more roadblocks. And you’d best get back to the castle before your father sends out scouts to hunt you down.” His smile turned just a bit too manic. ”I’m sure he wouldn’t appreciate seeing you with the dregs of society.” 

Belle nodded, then launched herself backward into Esmeralda’s grip, stroking her raven hair and coffee skin. ”I’m gonna miss you,” she whispered. ”You’re my only friend.”

“I know,” the Gypsy girl muttered. Clopin wiped her tears away before they could hit Belle’s hair. ”You’re our only friend, too.”

 

3\. The Devil Woman 

Maleficent reclined back in her throne, one hand on her unicorn, Princess, and the other around her scepter. Today was a good day - her tower was cold, the sky filled with lightning, and, best of all, there was no Regina or Rumplestiltskin to be found. All was at peace. 

BANG!

Princess whinnied, bucking her short front legs into the air, Maleficent spread her cloak, ready to unleash the powers of Hell upon whomever dared enter her domain. 

But the demon who entered, that devil woman, was too much of a match for even her. 

“Maleficent, darling!” she cried, skeletal arms held wide. 

Maleficent didn’t move. ”What are you doing here, Mother?”

Her mother drew out a long, black twig, the same color as the right side of her hair. The white tip at the twig’s end mirrored the rest. 

“Well, that’s a fine welcome, darling, a fine welcome,” she murmured, holding a finger on fire to the stick’s end until it caught. ”And after I came all this way with a business offer for you.”

“Mother,” she groaned, massaging the bridge of her nose, “for the last time, I will not issue a decree for you to make coats out of all the werewolves’ pelts.”

“But Maleficent, darling, the fur!” 

Maleficent sighed as her mother rambled on about the sleekness of the animals’ coats and how very stunning they would look fanned out in an A-line design. It seemed that today wouldn’t be such a good day after all… 

 

4\. The Mad One 

The Blue Fairy waved her wand in the crow’s face, making sure that the star at the end glowed bright enough to blind. 

” I won’t put up with any of your wicked dealings anymore,” she declared sternly. ”I hereby banish you from this realm! May you learn to use your magic for good instead of evil.”

“Oooooh, but where’s the fun in that?” the mad little mop asked. ”What can you do with ‘good’ magic?”

“More than you will ever know, Mim, if you continue to dally in the dark arts!”

Mim put a gnarled finger to her lip and tapped it there. 

“Why don’t we put the question to a wizard’s duel, hmm?”

The Blue Fairy crossed her arms. ”I’m no wizard.”

“Oooh, what a pity,” she cooed sympathetically. ”I’m afraid that means you’ve already lost.”

“Already - What are you talking about?”

But it was too late. Where stood before an imp of a woman with wispy purple hair, there was now a towering purple dragon, eyes aflame with mischief. It cackled madly and swung its claws in the fairy’s direction.

“You’d better fly away, little bug!” 

 

5\. The Sisters 

“Daughters!” the Blind Witch called, her voice echoing around the candy house. ”Tis supper time!”

Three little heads - permed red, frizzy brown, and wavy blonde - bounced into the kitchen. They still hadn’t gotten the hang of their first brooms, and, though they rode them everywhere (even in the house), they tended to float unevenly across the floor. 

“Mother!” they shouted, spinning around her heavy skirts and clinging to her legs. The witch couldn’t see them, but she smiled all the same. 

“You’re such good little girls,” she cooed, lifting them one by one off their sticks. ”Sarah, get us the plates. Mary, clean off the table.” The two youngest hopped away, the blonde excitedly skipping and the brunette schlumping with shoulders bent. 

Her remaining girl, little Winnie, pulled at her sleeve. ”And I, Mother?”

“Sweet one,” the mother cooed, lifting her hand toward the cage in the corner, “pick us a good one for roasting.” 

The girls and mother simpered wickedly as one. The Blind Witch’s fingers wiggled excitedly at her lips. ”We’re having children tonight…”


End file.
